A Whovian and a Time Lord: The Sequel
by DoctorWhovian18
Summary: Get ready for the much anticipated sequel to A Whovian and a Time Lord. Talia and the newly regenerated Doctor must team up with new and old friends as they face a whole storys worth of adventures. How will Talia cope with the new Doctor? Will she be able to keep quiet about spoilers? Wait and see! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I know it's been a really long time since I promised the sequel but I have had the world of drama, and family visits, and holiday organisations to get through. Now, though, prepare for A Whovian and a Time Lord: The Sequel! This continues on directly after the regeneration and will follow the same pattern as the first story. Enjoy!**

**Sequel: Chapter 1 – **

I was rather rudely snapped out of my reverie as we crash-landed, the TARDIS (and everything inside it) toppling sideways. I gripped the bed and the photos I had laid out on it as my room tipped and all the furniture slid towards the wall. Shaking my head and sitting cross-legged on what had now become the floor, while hoping the bed didn't lose balance and fall on me, I waited for the Doctor to right us again.

It took me longer than it should have to remember that it would me at least an hour before the Doctor would be back in the TARDIS. I felt a brief moment of annoyance; I would have liked to meet Amelia Pond; but it was overshadowed by yet another wave of grief.

I should have mentally prepared myself for the regeneration. I supposed I did, as best as I could. The saddest thing was that I knew that I would never love this new Doctor in the same way. As a friend, sure. I just had to hope that he was the same.

After what seemed like ages later, I felt the TARDIS dematerialise and suddenly my bedroom was the right way up again.

"Talia! Talia! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot…you'll never believe what just happened…I've just realised something…do you know what just happened?"

His voice increased in volume as he rambled half sentences, finally rounding the corner into my room and taking in my slightly miffed but amused expression. "I'm sorry." He said again, holding his hands out with his palms facing me. "I didn't mean to forget about you. It's just been…a bit crazy."

I chuckled. "It's alright, Doctor." There was a pause as I registered how quickly I thought of him as the Doctor…but he was. "And yes, I do know what just happened. As well as what's going to happen from here on."

"That could cause problems." He muttered. "But I can't concentrate on that at the moment. Too many things going on."

Almost angrily, he tapped his forehead as though it would knock the correct thoughts in place. I figured that this, at least, I could help him with.

"Amelia's second floor has six rooms instead of five. There's one in the corner of your eye that you wouldn't normally notice." I stated.

"Aha!" he cried. "Oh…no! No! That's not good! Talia, bear with me, I need to sort this out, because that means…Prisoner Zero…oh no! Amelia!"

And with little more than an apologetic look in my direction, he pelted off back to the console room as we landed.

I knew his extreme scatterbrained state was amplified by his regeneration, but that didn't make it any less hilarious. I did feel for him; he was seconds away from getting knocked on the head with a cricket bat. I decided that I would wait half an hour, checking outside every ten minutes, and re-join the Doctor once they exited the house.

I hung around the control room, then walked to the door to check.

It wouldn't open.

My mind suddenly recognised all the construction that was automatically going on around me as the TARDIS herself regenerated. And, of course, she wouldn't risk opening her doors.

"Oh, come on! I'll go out and stay out!" I cried desperately, striding over to the control centre and soothingly tapping, but not pressing, buttons and levers.

A loud horn-like hum was all that met my efforts. I sighed loudly. "Please?"

A few seconds passed in which I could've sworn the TARDIS deliberated. Then finally, with an audible click, the door unlocked and I quickly ran out with a thank you.

I crept towards Amy's house and peered in the window. Sure enough, there was the Doctor, unconscious and cuffed to the heater, while Amy in her full police gear stood above him biting her nails and looking like she wanted to rouse him and knock him out again. I couldn't really blame her.

It had been twelve years, after all.

I decided to wait by the TARDIS for them to come out, amusing myself with replaying lines and scenes that I'd missed. The hilarious way the Doctor said "Amelia Pond", the crack in the wall and, of course, the image of little Amelia waiting in her backyard…for a very long time.

Roughly ten minutes later, I heard the Doctor and Amy's voices; he had obviously woken. Fifteen minutes later, they burst through the front door as the Atraxi started booming their ultimatum.

"Talia!" the Doctor cried, running over and embracing me warmly as soon as the confusion about Amy being a kiss-o-gram was resolved.

"Who are you?" Amy asked me.

"I'm a friend of the Doctor's. My name's Talia." I replied, catching myself before I called her 'Amy'.

"Yes, yes, we can get to introductions later." The Doctor murmured impatiently, dashing to the shed.

"I destroyed this shed last time I was here." He muttered. "It's been rebuilt."

"Ok, so there's a new shed. Let's go!" Amy shouted. I was tempted to just tell the Doctor, but decided to let him come to his own conclusion.

"It's been six…no…twelve years. Twelve years exactly." He was saying slowly. "You said six months." He accused Amy. "Why did you say six months?"

"We have to go!" Amy insisted.

"But why did you say six months?" he pressed.

"Well, why did you say five minutes?" Amy shouted suddenly.

I struggled extremely hard not to laugh. The Doctor stared from me to the angry redhead before Amy grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the house. I followed, silently chuckling.

"Amelia. You're Amelia."

"You're late."

"But you're Amelia."

"I'm Amelia, and you're late!"

"But…"

"Twelve years."

"But you were a little girl."

"Twelve years, and four psychiatrists."

"Four?"

"I kept biting them…they told me you weren't real…"

I didn't even bother to hide my laughter at that.

Things continued to play out pretty much as the episode had, just with me on the sidelines. The Doctor wisely didn't ask me anything about future events and I made sure not to tell him, even though I really wanted to just to save time.

I could see instantly the cute attraction between Amy and Rory and felt a pang of longing for my Doctor, but buried it deep inside; I couldn't miss him, at least not until I was alone.

Finally, up on the roof after Prisoner Zero had been captured and the Atraxi ordered back by the Doctor, he asked me what Prisoner Zero had meant about the cracks in the wall.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I can't answer that right now. But you will find out." Months later, I finished in my head.

He gave me an annoyed look before approaching the Atraxi ship.

"The Doctor will see you now!" he cried and I couldn't help but grin; every Doctor had his 'I am the Doctor' moment. It was already happening for the new Doctor. After the bout of questioning and the Doctor's line of, "Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically…run." he ran off towards the TARDIS.

I followed, after throwing a, "Sorry." At Amy and Rory…knowing that it would be two years before I saw them again.

The Doctor was amazed at the TARDIS' redecorations and I had to admit that it looked even more amazing in person, with the golden colours and stairs and glass. She really had outdone herself.

However, there were pressing matters to attend to that had been going around and around in my head all day. As the Doctor danced around the console setting a course for the 'five minute' stint to the moon, I decided to broach the subject.

"Doctor." I began. "There's something that I think we need to talk about."

Immediately he stopped pressing buttons and looked over at me. "Yes. Yes, I think we do." He seemed very serious all of a sudden, coming over to stand next to me.

I felt relieved; he had been thinking the same thing.

"Well, things have changed now and I just wanted to say…" I said.

We spoke at the exact same time.

"I think that because things are going to happen that I know about, it may be best if you sometimes drop me off home."

"I can see that you don't feel the same way about me and the regeneration has meant the same from me to you."

We stopped and stared at each other. I blinked, having not expected his comment.

"Um…yeah. That's true, Doctor and I'm glad that is the case with you, too." I said, rather awkwardly.

He opened his mouth and closed it several times, pointing at me, before rather confusedly saying, "Yes. Well, and in relation to your request, how will I know when to take you home?"

"If I can sense something that is going to happen, I'll let you know. For example, maybe drop me off home now and pick me up after you next see Winston Churchill." I explained.

"Why? Are you liable to reveal spoilers?" he asked almost breathlessly, leaning towards me like a child about to hear a secret.

I laughed. "No, not at all. I just know what's going to happen and am not too excited about experiencing it."

He raised an eyebrow before scoffing lightly and returning his attention to the console. Dimly, I realised that we had already landed on the moon and I was about to go home.

"Oh, and, Doctor." I said loud enough to get his attention.

"Yes?" he called from the other side of the console.

"Don't leave me waiting too long."

He poked his head around the side of the centre beam and gave me Matt Smith's signature grin. "Now, Talia, how could I ever do that?"

**I know, bit of a short one, but the next chapter should be ready within two weeks. Sorry about the length of time, but as I said, I've got a lot going on at the moment. Remember, I welcome suggestions and critiques! Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Chapter 2 is here, and we're heading into the Victorian era. And yes, I know what all of you are thinking and you're probably right. Also, as a side note, AstroGuyM45 who reviewed the last chapter with such a wonderful essay...is my boyfriend! He is also the mysterious B I sometimes leave teasers and hints for. Just wanted to let you all know in case you thought it was some random creep, lol. He's not a creep at all, he's very sweet and romantic, but when I found out about his review I thought I'd better leave an author's note about it. Anyway, I could go on about him forever, but I won't, because you came here to read the chapter, not my life story XD Enjoy!**

**Sequel – Chapter 2: Victorian Beginnings**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since I had farewelled the Doctor, knowing that he was going to go and take Amy to the Starship UK and meet Winston Churchill, things that I wasn't too fussed on missing out on, but two weeks?

I sighed, lying on my back in my room and staring up at the white ceiling. At least it wasn't two or even twelve years…yet.

Would he even want to come back?

The thought came unbidden and reared its ugly head. He had Amy now, and he knew we didn't love each other in the same way…so would he feel the need to take me with him at all? Or would I just become the rebound companion that changed his life and then was forgotten?

The thought was terrifying and grew monstrously throughout the next few days. Every car horn would be the TARDIS, every bowtie on TV the Doctor, and every flash of red Amy's hair. All the while I waited with bated breath for that moment when it would be reality.

My phone buzzed one afternoon. It was an unknown number, but I knew that no-one had my number unless I had given it to them, so I answered.

"Hello?"

"Talia."

The voice was female and Scottish and instantly recognisable.

"Amy? How…what…how do you have my number?" I gasped out, a grin spreading to fill my face.

"The Doctor gave it to me. We're getting there in about five minutes. Just wanted to give you a heads up. The Doctor's already set the coordinates, so we can't really change. Anyway, see you soon!" she explained.

"Ok!" I cried back, hanging up and dashing out the front door. Taking a seat on an old tree stump, I closed my eyes and waited for the exhilarating sound.

When it came a couple of minutes later, I went and stood by the TARDIS as it materialised, then opened the doors and went in before the Doctor had a chance to.

"Ah, Talia. See? I told you I wouldn't leave you long. If my calculations are correct it has been exactly twenty four hours since you last saw me." The Doctor cried, coming over and embracing me.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Not quite. It's been almost three weeks."

He stared, opening and closing his mouth several times like a fish before resorting to a mere, "Sorry."

Amy patted me on the back and said very seriously, "Consider yourself lucky. The least I got was two years."

The Doctor conveniently ignored that and busied himself with setting the coordinates.

"Where are we going?" I asked, hoping he wasn't going to say a museum.

He grinned at the both of us. "To the height of the Gothic revival era."

My eyes widened and a grin spread across my face. I had always loved the gothic fashion. I was never emo or full goth, but I could appreciate the look. So I instantly tore up the stairs and along the corridors, running for several minutes before I realised that it was a new TARDIS and thus I had no idea where the wardrobe was. Amy, having blindly followed, almost ran into me.

"Sorry, I just realised that I don't know where I'm going." I said quickly.

"Don't know where you're going?" Amy accused. "You've been living in the TARDIS for…how long?"

"Yeah." I agreed. "But when the Doctor changed, the interior of the TARDIS changed, because he broke it."

She stared blankly at me.

"He hasn't explained about his regeneration yet, has he?"

She shook her head.

With a sigh and a silent plea to the TARDIS to lead us where we needed to go, I began to explain about the Doctor and the events preceding his meeting with Amy. Soon, we did find the wardrobe, and it was even more fantastic than before. Lights in the floor led us to the gothic section, where I quickly trailed off my explanation due to wonder at the sheer amount of dresses and corsets and accessories in front of me.

Like kids in a lolly shop, we spent the next hour and a half trying on all the dresses and mixing and matching outfits. I couldn't decide what I wanted to wear as everything was so beautiful, however I eventually settled on one and Amy on another. Both suited us perfectly and I knew that we would fit right in.

I also knew what Doctor Who-related characters existed in Victorian London; the period we were going to.

We headed back down to the console room and found the Doctor – in his same old outfit as usual – rapidly landing the TARDIS. When he turned upon our arrival, his jaw dropped.

"Wow…you look amazing! Both of you!" he cried with a huge Matt Smith grin.

I wore a red and black layered dress with an off-the-shoulder collar, buttons going down the centre and thin lace black gloves. A red bow tied my hair back in a long plait, while I had also applied appropriate make-up. It was like a dream to be able to dress like this and go out in public…and it wasn't strange.

I also couldn't help thinking about how the previous Doctor would have reacted.

Amy's dress was shorter and greeny-black, with an even lower collar and long elegant sleeves. Her hair hung around her shoulders as usual, but she had found a sparkly dark green barrette that held one side of it back behind her ear.

"Well, ladies, are you ready?" the Doctor asked, gesturing with an elaborate bow to the doors.

Amy and I shared a grin and said that we were, before taking each of the Doctor's offered elbows and heading out.

It was beautiful and snowing. Those were my first two impressions. Then I began gazing around in wonder at the ornate gothic buildings, people walking past with lacy parasols and black corsets, and the horse-drawn carriages. Most people would say it looked scary and creepy; I said it was amazing and looked beautiful in its own right.

We wandered away from the TARDIS down one of the cobbled streets, nodding politely to people who passed. I expected Gelth and Whispermen to be around every corner, but we came across nothing out of the ordinary. I wondered if we'd pass Paternoster Row, and looked around for a horse and cart driven by a Sontaran. I would love to come across Strax and the gang. But, then again, I didn't know whether or not they had even been formed yet, as dates weren't usually given in the episodes set in the Victorian era.

"…strange noises in the Underground."

It was just a whisper as we passed two old men chatting to each other, but it was enough to make the Doctor stand up straighter and pay more attention.

He had suddenly produced a top hat and cane from somewhere; probably one of his endlessly large pockets. He used the cane to point at a sign several yards away:

UNDERGROUND

"The London Underground?" I asked.

"Yep. Some of the first sections built." He grinned. "So…who wants to go and investigate a creepy underground railway?"

I made my excitement known, but Amy looked torn between wariness and excitement herself. Finally, though, the excitement won and, with a nervous giggle, she indicated for us to advance down the completely black tunnel.

The Doctor lit his screwdriver, which only served to cast shadows on everything, increasing the eerie feel. Feeling like I'd just walked into a horror film and expecting serial killers to loom out of the darkness every metre, I followed the Doctor with a mixture of an adrenaline-filled joy and fear.

"Nothing to worry about down here." The Doctor was babbling. "The only reason why it's this dark is because, unlike in your time, the Underground didn't run at night. It stopped at a certain time. Of course, the change didn't come about for many years…"

He continued to chat about the Underground's history, while behind him Amy and I kept looking around nervously; as much as I was enjoying this, I was aware that this was the real world and so anything could happen. Plus, I was with the Doctor, so literally _anything _could happen.

A sudden hiss split the silence, making all three of us jump. A scuttling sound followed. Without a word, the Doctor headed in the direction of the noise, pointing the screwdriver ahead of him.

"Hello?" He called. I felt like kicking him, but then again, that was what the Doctor did; call out into creepy darkness. "Anyone there?"

Another sharp hiss was the response, then a female voice spat, "Go away, apes!"

It was a voice I easily recognised, and I instantly relaxed. Amy stared at me like I was crazy.

"We're not apes." The Doctor said slowly. "We won't hurt you. Come into the light so we can see you."

In answer, she seemed to move further away. To my surprise, the Doctor pulled a gravity globe from one of his incredible pockets, throwing it up into the air where it hung, illuminating the platform we had reached and emphasising the blackness of the train tunnels on either side.

A flash of green ducked down behind the little office where tickets would be purchased. The Doctor approached one step at a time.

The figure stood up, wearing a typical outfit of her people but unarmed. She stared the Doctor in the face, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You are not an ape, yet you look like one." She said, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

The Doctor drew in a breath as he got his first good look at her.

"A Silurian! Wow, you certainly look different to the last time I saw you. It must have been a different tribe."

For standing before him, at the beginning of her life above ground, was Madam Vastra.

**Hers was a backstory that was only mentioned but never shown (she says in one of the episodes that the Doctor found her in the Underground and helped her to see that humans weren't all bad), so I wanted to write my version of what happened. That's sort of what I'm trying to do in these stories; fill in the blanks in the series, as well as include some ideas of my own. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I am so sorry for how long it's been. I'm surprised I haven't received any hate PMs. In return, this is a really long chapter to finish off the Madam Vastra story. But the reason why I haven't updated is cause I don't know what to write after this. Do I use some episodes as well (e.g. The Forest of Stone) or should I just skip them and use only new stories? Please give me advice in PMs and Reviews, plus any ideas are greatly appreciated! Now, enough of my monologue. Read on!**

**Sequel Chapter 3:**

She raised her head, sniffing the air in the typical reptilian manner, flaring her nostrils at the Doctor and us.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord, and as I have already said, I won't hurt you." The Doctor said quietly and calmly, holding his hands out to emphasise his lack of weapons.

Her gaze shifted to Amy and I. "And them?"

"Humans. They won't hurt you either."

She hissed sharply at us. "Filthy apes! They have taken over our planet! Why are you, an outsider, allying with them? Oh, how my sisters will weep when they hear what has become of our beautiful world!"

"Vastra." I said, stepping forwards, planning what I said carefully so as not to reveal anything. Her eyes narrowed even further in surprise that I knew her name. "It's difficult to explain, but I know a lot about you and what is going to happen in your life. You must understand that we are not evil. We arrived on this planet after the Silurians had retreated underground and didn't know we were stealing it. There are still areas of the planet that remain in their natural state, but there are many humans and so we require a lot of land to sustain ourselves. Humans are a weak race and need a lot more provisions and shelter to survive."

She tilted her head upwards. "He says you are an ape, yet you do not seem quite like one. There is something different about you."

I realised that she could sense the Time Lord energy inside me. "You are correct." I said slowly. "Due to something that happened several months ago, I am no longer fully human. However, that should not matter. What is your response to what I told you?"

"Words." She breathed. "All you tell me is words."

Ah, I thought, that's what she's after. She must have devised the 'one word test' long before she ever had to use it with Clara.

"Trust." I said.

"Who?" she replied.

"Him." I pointed at the Doctor, who had been keeping his mouth shut, gazing at me in surprise and admiration. Amy, not quite knowing my full story yet, looked at each of us with wide eyes.

"Why?"

I spent a few moments deciding what to say to that in one word. She needed to trust the Doctor to continue the canon story, to help herself and so the Underground could work normally again.

Finally I had it, but it wasn't just one word; "Because to stay down here, hiding from humanity, is pointless and benefits no-one."

Her eyes widened in what I hoped was a sign that she was impressed. "You are right. And besides, there are things down here besides myself that can cause enough havoc for the apes."

She delivered the news with a mild voice, but the Doctor's reaction was instant.

"You mean you are not the one they're whispering about up above?" he asked, eyes wide with childlike curiosity.

"They confuse us." Vastra hissed quietly. "It is true that I have attacked many of their workers, but there is another who has taken triple the amount of apes I have. The stupid fools above cannot tell the difference."

"What is it? Another Silurian?" the Doctor pressed.

"No." Vastra replied with an indignant tone. "I was the only one who awoke to the apes' machines. The creature stalks in the dark underground not out of preference, as I do, but out of necessity. I have seen one venture into the light before. It was not pretty."

"Organisms that have an adverse reaction to sunlight." The Doctor surmised. "Sounds…vampiric. Talia, any bells?"

"Yeah." I admitted, thinking of Venice. "But it wouldn't be this case. And you'll have to trust me on that."

He shot me an annoyed look, before turning back to Vastra. "Any idea where one might be right now?"

"Why, yes." She admitted, narrowing her eyes. "But why ever would I show you?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Because you know that what Talia said is true, because you know there is no point in you taking out your anger on harmless tunnel workers, and because you are as afraid of these creatures as the humans and you want them gone, too."

For the first time, Vastra smiled. "I like you, Doctor. You don't beat around the bush, as the saying goes."

Without another word, she strode off down the tunnel.

"So…alien lizard woman…do we follow?" Amy hesitantly asked. I jumped, having almost forgotten her presence.

"Of course we follow, she'll lead us straight to one of these creatures." The Doctor was already on the move. Amy and I followed.

"How did you know her name?" she asked me.

I considered how best to tell her without launching into an hour-long anecdote. "I'm not from this universe. I'm from a different universe, one where the Doctor and all his adventures and companions…are part of a television show."

I continued to explain, as briefly as I could, how I knew who soon-to-be Madam Vastra was. By the time I had finished, leaving Amy wide-eyed and staring at me like I was a famous celebrity, we had reached the next platform.

Vastra had stopped, pointing. "There, Doctor! Quick!"

I looked, but all I could see was a shadow crossing the small square of light illuminated on the wall by the single lamp. Then my eyes wandered, and found a much more sinister sight.

My breath sucked in sharply and I suddenly felt quite ill. For lying on the tracks merely ten metres away was a pale body, two puncture wounds in their neck practically confirming the Doctor's vampire theory.

"They're real." I whispered. "Vampires are real. Of course they're real. Why wouldn't they be real? Everything else's real…"

"Talia!"

I blinked, feeling as though I'd just come out of a trance. The Doctor's hands were on my shoulders, his face less than a foot from mine.

"Talia, can you hear me, are you alright?"

"Yes." I breathed, before clearing my throat. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry…It's just…I've always been equally fascinated and absolutely terrified by vampires."

"These are aliens, not vampires, please remember this."

"Doctor." Amy's voice was ignored.

"Close enough." I said. "They're obviously what sparked the myth."

He nodded. "We need to find out what they're doing here and get them off this planet before they kill the whole of London."

"Doctor." Amy now sounded more urgent.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't think it will be difficult to find one."

"Why, have you…? Oh."

Without any warning, we were surrounded. Dark, shadowy figures on every side, even clinging to the walls and ceilings like some sick parody of Spiderman. Pale faces stood out every time the now swinging lamp cast light on them. The smell of blood pervaded the air.

"Who are you, what do you want?" the Doctor asked.

"We have been on this planet for centuries."

I couldn't tell which one of them said it. It sounded like all of them. There was a rushing sound in my ears and I didn't know whether it was the creatures' hissing or my fear.

"How did you get here? Where are you from?" The Doctor continued his questioning.

"We will never tell." Again, the murmuring answer came from all around.

"Why not?" Vastra demanded. "I always thought it was the apes I should be fighting, but it seems like you are the real thieves of my planet. Who are you?"

"We are the Nosferatu. The blood-drinkers. We haunt the nightmares of the human race. However, recently we were trapped down here, and locked in at night, the only time we could venture to the surface. We must be free."

"Will you leave the planet if we were to set you free?" the Doctor asked.

The hissing intensified; it sounded like they were laughing. "No, it will merely allow us to spread to other parts of the world. To infect more of humanity to our way of life. We are a dying species, and must survive!"

"Hang on." Amy said slowly. "The gate wasn't locked, we came in here."

"Amy, no!" the Doctor yelled, but it was too late. The hissing reached a peak and the Nosferatu, as one, crawled, climbed and ran back the way we had come, battering us with cloaks (or were they wings?) as they went.

I didn't realise I was holding my breath until the sound of the Nosferatu had faced. I started breathing again, which only served to make me more light-headed. I stumbled back into the tunnel wall, trying to calm my racing pulse.

I had experienced many things with the Doctor, but this…this was like being thrown straight into a horror movie.

The Doctor himself was already racing into action. He had climbed up onto the station and was now beckoning rapidly to Vastra, Amy and I. "Come on, if we use the TARDIS we can get there first and lock the doors again. Hurry!"

Vastra, a look of fierce intensity on her face, climbed up after him. Amy came to my side. "You okay?"

I nodded, and together we followed the Doctor and Vastra. I remained slightly confused: why had the Nosferatu affected me so much? Yes, I was afraid of vampires but…I was also afraid of Daleks, and Glarges, and most of the other aliens we had encountered. Why had I become so weak when faced with the idea of real vampires?

However, I quickly realised that now was not the time to answer that question, as we were now racing down the narrow alleys and streets towards the TARDIS. The Doctor barely waited until Amy had shut the door before sending us back about five minutes directly in front of the entrance where the Nosferatu would be attempting escape. He was the first out of the doors and raced forwards, pushing the thick iron gates shut.

He was a split second late. As he reached into a pocket for the sonic screwdriver, the hoard of creatures slammed into the gates. The Doctor lost his footing. Amy, Vastra and I dashed to the gate, helping him keep it closed against the force of the Nosferatu. It wasn't easy, and I tried to keep my eyes shut so as to not have to look at them, as it would only reignite my terror.

I heard the screwdriver buzz and relaxed my hold on the gate, but the Doctor was shouting.

"Quick! After it!"

One had escaped. The four of us tore down the street after it, trying to keep the black shadow in sight. People screamed and either moved or were less-than-gently pushed out of the way as, the Doctor in the lead, we chased the lone Nosferatu down a dead-end street.

It took a more recognisable, humanoid form as it realised there was nowhere else to go.

"Right." The Doctor gasped. He paused to catch his breath, then continued. "You are going to come with us back underground so I can decide what to do with you all, or you can stay here till sunrise. Your choice."

"You will kill me anyway." It hissed, the voice sending shivers down my spine.

"No. I'll find out where you are from and transmat you back there." The Doctor said calmly. "I avoid killing if possible."

The Nosferatu suddenly screeched loudly, forcing us to cover our ears.

"You will see me and my family again, Doctor." The quiet hiss after the noise was barely heard, and by the time I looked up again, the Nosferatu had raised its arms to the sky and dissolved in a puff of black dust.

"No!" the Doctor cried, leaping towards the end of the alley, but he was too late.

Five minutes later, we were back outside the gate. It was quite clear that the rest of the Nosferatu had vanished as well.

"Where did they go?" Amy asked.

The Doctor sighed in frustration before answering. "It's the species' version of an emergency temporal shift. They could be anywhere, anywhen. All I can guarantee is that they would have certainly stayed on Earth."

"Oi! What's all this racket at such an ungodly hour?" a harsh cockney voice sounded from behind us.

I turned, and couldn't help grinning.

Jenny Flint, in all her maid glory, stood with her hands on her hips on the steps of one of the houses. She pointed a dusting brush angrily at the Doctor. "'Oo are you?"

"Ah! I'm the Doctor, and I must apologise for the noise, Miss…?"

"Jenny Flint, sir." She answered, still looking annoyed. "And my master is likely to have woken to all of this, so I'd better run if I were you."

"Why, is your master not a pleasant man? Then again, do pleasant men even exist in this place?"

It was Vastra who had spoken, and I looked over at her to see her gazing at Jenny with an extremely impressed-with-what-she-was-seeing expression.

She approached the girl, who stared back with a similar look, if slightly daunted by the scaly skin.

"No, ma'am." Jenny answered honestly.

"It's not a skin condition." Vastra seemed to answer an unspoken question. Her assessment done, Vastra stood back and, in the fashion of the fictional detective that was soon to be based on her, rattled, "Your family will soon regret what an incredibly capable woman they kicked out. My dear, you can be so much better than a maid. I think I should meet this…master of yours. Anyone who hits a face as pretty as that has to answer for their crimes."

Jenny frowned, taking a step back. "How…how did you know…"

Vastra adopted a shocked expression, looking around at all of us. "Isn't it obvious?"

I fought the urge to laugh. "To you, Vastra, but not to us." I turned to the Doctor. "Our work here is done. Come on."

I grabbed his and Amy's arms and led them back to the TARDIS, ignoring both of their protestations. Once we were inside, the Doctor demanded, "What was that all about?"

I gave him a knowing smirk. "Oh, just the beginnings of the female version of Holmes and Watson."

Then, laughing at the two dumbfounded faces in front of me, I walked away in the direction of my bedroom; I needed a nice hot shower after all that running.

**Lol, that little reference there is tribute to my recent obsession with Sherlock (the BBC show). Of course, how could it not be brilliant when written by Moffat and Gatiss. I don't think I'll be doing any Sherlock fanfiction, however if anyone out there is into Kingdom Hearts as well as Doctor Who (go you!) then I may be writing some KH fanfiction at some stage. Thanks to all who stuck by me during this long break! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This AN is in response to the reviews left by the guest calling themselves JackTheRipper. I would first of all like you to know that your reviews have not bothered me, nor will they stop me writing. If you look back over the reviews to my first story, which I doubt you've read, you will find that no one agrees with you. I happen to have seen every single DW episode including all of the shorts, several times each. I consider myself a complete and utter Whovian, so do other DW fans I know. I have also had the privelege to go to theDW experience in Cardiff and go on a tour in the set, yes, the SET, of the TARDIS used by Matt and Capaldi. I am also a huge fan of Moffat and love Madame Vastras character. I think it is you who have not seen many episodes because, if you recall, in A Good Man Goes to War she hints at how the Doctor found her in the Underground and helped her to see that humans had not willingly stolen the Earth. Why would I then want to write about how I think that happened? What else is this website for? Now if you don't like my story, then simply don't read it. Don't bother leaving ridiculous reviews which only serve to make yourself look like a fool. If you have constructive criticism, please share it. Otherwise, leave my story alone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**O.M.G. Please everyone, I don't know where JackTheRipper is getting his information from. I have reported him to fanfiction because I was afraid of this very reaction. I wish there was some way to prove to you that I am nothing more than a teenage girl who writes about DW. I myself am wary of online predators. My only explanation is that he has me mixed up with someone else with the same username or a similar username. You can pm my followers and ask them if I have been creepy to them in any way. I have not. I have no idea who he is claiming to have spoken to. Please. All I want to do is write and for people to enjoy what I write. This person started out bashing my story and saying he was a DW fan, then he doesn't even get David Tennants name right. If you still believe him, I am sorry and wish you did not. But please realise that nothing in my stories is perverted like he is claiming. I know that all you have to go on is my word and that online predators are skilled and extremely dangerous, but in my PMs I have never asked anyone any personal questions except what country they live in out of curiosity. Please, i am asking for you and your parents who have left comments to believe me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to say a formal apology to all of my fans who would have clicked on this expecting an update. I have had the most severe writer's block for this story in history. Literally...I don't know where to go next. I need to do a full on Matt Smith marathon, I think, to get inspiration back. BUT I am NOT abandoning this story. It will continue...I just don't know when. Hopefully soon. However, until then I am going to be working on a new story. A Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings crossover involving everyone's fav pairs of mischief makers (Merry and Pippin and the Weasley twins ^_^). So...I'll be doing some of that for a while and, hopefully, returning to DW soon. Anyone who is interested in the crossover, please read! Again, I'm sorry. If anyone has any ideas for more Doctor/Talia adventures, please PM them to me. It could unblock my writer's block. Thank you again to everyone who has followed, favourite or even just read my stories, they keep me going!**

**BFN!**


	7. The real chapter 4

***pokes head hesitantly out from behind the Doctor* Is anyone going to throw stuff at me? **

**Doctor: I don't think so. I hope not.**

***steps out fully* Phew. Well...I'm back! After...gosh how long has it been? Six months? Yikes. I can honestly say I'm ashamed of myself. I'm not going to go into a full anecdote as to all the reasons why I haven't updated, but part of it is due to the hiatus of DW: I lost my inspiration and moved on to other fandoms, namely Lord of the Rings and Supernatural. However, with the new season starting next month (YAY!) I'm back in business, baby!**

**So, last time we ended with those strange vampire things escaping and Vastra and Jenny meeting. Now we're going to go on to one of the episodes from season 5 itself. **

**I also want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has stuck by me during this period. Your reviews and favourites and everything have been seen by me and appreciated beyond belief. Hopefully, this chapter and the many to come will attempt to make up for the gap. Enjoy!**

The following day (or whatever counted as a day in the TARDIS) I headed down to the console room as usual, glad beyond belief to be back travelling again.

The Doctor noticed the spring in my step.

He grinned at me. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

There was quite a lot of surprise in his voice. Of course, he's probably wondering how I can be so happy when the regeneration was only weeks ago. I decided to ignore the fact that I noticed that - the truth was that I had pushed those emotions down and only let them out at night, when no-one could see or hear me. I didn't want to hurt him by telling him that.

"I'm just glad to be back." A half-truth was better than a lie.

He nodded and whirled around the console, doing his usual mash of buttons and levers. Thank goodness the TARDIS was sentient; half the time I bet he didn't even know what he was pressing.

"Morning, Talia, Doctor." Amy announced, strolling into the area dressed in a loose, red top and black skirt. I recognised the outfit instantly and knew exactly where we were going today. A burst of fear and excitement went through me; it's remarkable how often those two feelings collide when with the Doctor.

"Morning, Pond." The Doctor replied distractedly. I could see what he was just about to press, as not all of the controls had changed, and I warned Amy to grab onto something as we landed.

Amy bounded up to the Doctor once the initial bang of the landing had faded. "Is it a planet? I think it's about time we went to a planet, don't you?"

The Doctor didn't answer, just gave her a cheeky grin and indicated that she go out the doors. She did so, and I went to follow, but before I could the Doctor grabbed my hand.

"What is it?" I asked.

He suddenly turned from joking and light-hearted to serious. "I've seen your face. You know what's going to happen next, don't you?"

Slightly nervous now, I nodded. "I do. The next situation is a couple of episodes."

I looked in his eyes and saw that, for a brief moment, he was trying to decide whether to press me for information, or to counsel me against giving it. The latter won.

"Well, then in that case you have to listen to me very carefully. Do not try to change any of the events that are going to happen. Understand? Not even the tiniest of events. Even if you think that it won't affect anything, you can never know that for sure. Don't forget that your presence in this universe is still unnatural and, though it's worked so far because not much has happened that is from your TV show, now things could change. I don't want to lose you to a paradox."

My chest tightened at those last words and unbidden tears prickled at the corners of my eyes. I nodded. "I promise. I won't change anything or let on that I know anything. It'll be hard, but I won't."

He saw the honesty in my eyes and also nodded, reverting back to a smile in a split second. He gave my shoulder a squeeze and then darted out the doors after Amy. I took a moment to compose myself and followed.

The Delirium Archive looked exactly as I expected it to. The Doctor was already whirling around the various exhibits, proclaiming then right or wrong.

"Wrong. Wrong. Bit right, mmmmostly wrong. I love museums!"

I laughed; you never really understood the fact that the Doctor has lived through every moment in time until you're standing next to him in a museum.

Amy began complaining that it wasn't a planet. I couldn't really blame her.

"You've got a time machine. What do you need museums for?"

The Doctor ignored her. "Wrong. Very wrong. Ooh, one of mine. Also one of mine."

I couldn't resist and got in there before Amy could. "It's how you keep score, right, Doctor?"

He was already distracted by the home box. Amy flashed me a grin. "That's just what I was thinking!"

While the Doctor explained about the home box, I was picturing River on the Byzantium leaving the message 'Hello Sweetie'. Due to this, I was waiting at the TARDIS when the Doctor realised that it was a message from River and headed towards the police box. Seeing I was already there, he gave me a you're-going-to-freak-me-out-if-you-keep-doing-that look. I just smirked back and followed him in.

As soon as River was safely in the TARDIS and not lying awkwardly (or maybe not so awkwardly) on top of the Doctor, she approached me.

"Hello, Talia, I'm River, have you met me yet?" She asked with her signature wide grin.

I grinned back. I was pretty sure River was quite far along in her time stream at this point, so she would know what I was talking about. "Yes, once. Harriet Jones Dalek?"

"Ah." She nodded. Then her face turned slightly sad. "You're not too far past the regeneration then, are you?"

I closed my eyes in annoyance: did everyone want me to break down and cry in front of them? Is that why they kept bringing it up?

She seemed to sense my reaction, because she said, "Never mind. Doctor! Follow that ship!"

I sat back and watched the humorous exchange between the two about TARDIS controls unfold, while giving Amy a very brief, non-spoiler-filled account of the last two times the Doctor had met River.

All the time, I was growing more nervous. The Weeping Angels had the same effect on me as they did on most Whovians: utter terror. Knowing what the episodes I was currently living entailed, I seriously considered whether I should just wait in the TARDIS...but no...I couldn't do that. My sense of adventure was just as strong as always, and the fact that I knew what was going to happen should have made me even more confident and relaxed about everything.

But it didn't.

Eventually, after River left, Amy convinced the Doctor to go out onto the planet and I forced myself to follow. I knew if I stuck by the Doctor and did everything he said, I would be fine. I knew how to deal with Angels, I knew not to look them in the eye. I knew to run very far away from the crack in time and space. I would be fine.

By the time I had reached the Doctor and Amy, River was asking him to 'sonic her'.

He did so, and Amy cheekily gushed, "Ooh, Doctor, you sonicked her!" which made me laugh and get a quite annoyed look from the Doctor.

He shook his head at both of us and grumpily followed after River.

"He's only grumpy because he hates not knowing things, and he knows hardly anything about River." I told Amy as we followed. "But between you and me, I think he quite likes her."

Amy grinned. "I know, right? Like...even though he acts annoyed, he actually quite respects her."

"Exactly!"

We giggled at the thought of the Doctor and River forever denying their attraction to each other. Well...River never denied it, actually.

The couple of hours after we entered the cave were a blur of equipment being unpacked and set up, research being done and Amy and I standing in the middle not being asked to help. Granted, the Doctor did tell Amy and me to wait in the TARDIS, but we both refused. Actually, we both just completely ignored him and followed him around.

It was so strange having another constant companion. I had travelled on my own with the Doctor for so long that it was a nice change to have someone else there who could understand what it was like to be a companion. Someone you could joke about the Doctor to, or share your fears with, or just another set of hands to help. The Doctor should always have more than one companion.

I looked over at him and saw that he was talking to Father Octavian. Amy was right: he was definitely Mr Grumpy Face today, as she told him five minutes later. He explained about the Weeping Angels and what his plan was. That's when I made my entrance.

"And after all that, you know you'll figure something out like you always do." I chirped, sitting on the table next to him.

He turned to me. "No, _you_ know that I'll figure something out. I don't know that yet."

"You do now. I just told you."

He looked back down again. "I told you _not_ to tell me anything."

I sighed. "I'm not telling you _what_ you'll work out, just that you will work something out."

"Doctor!" River called.

"Oh, her indoors." Amy teased, as the Doctor went over to River after casting a disgruntled look at us both.

A little while later is when the gravity of how much I knew really struck me: the Doctor and River came out of the drop ship, leaving Amy standing in the doorway. I knew that if I didn't say anything, she would get trapped inside, look into the Angel's eyes and it would start messing with her head and try to kill her. Which is what was meant to happen but also would cause her a great deal of confusion and pain.

If I did say something, she would be saved that but the Doctor might not work out what he needed to about any image of an Angel becoming an Angel, and Amy wouldn't be left alone in that clearing, and...it could all go downhill. I could just tell him what he needed to work out...

No, I told myself sternly. I was _not_ to mess with events. It might sound alright in my head, but I didn't know the ripple effects. I had to keep quiet.

When the door shut, deadlocking Amy inside, I turned away. I felt extremely guilty and only now realised the Doctor's responsibility to not changing fixed points; sometimes you might really want to so you could save someone, but you just couldn't.

I sat down and waited very impatiently for Amy to shut the Angel image down, then followed the Doctor and River in as soon as the door opened.

"Well done, Amy." I told her instantly, knowing that the Doctor wouldn't congratulate her. River did as well, giving her a half-hug.

I pulled River away once the Doctor had worked out how the Angel had been projecting itself. There was an explosion as the clerics blasted through the rock into the Maze of the Dead.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Just a very quick question." I said. "It's something I've always wondered but never got an answer to. How does it feel to hug your mother while she is technically younger than you...and has no idea who you are?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I realised how tactless and bad they sounded. River's face became shadowed by sorrow, but she instantly hid it behind a brave smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Well it's, uh...it's..." she sighed. "Let's just say that I'm grateful I can hug her at all and be there for her, even if she believes it's merely as a friend. I'll take what I can get."

I nodded, shaken by the effect the question had on her.

I had a horrible feeling that, between now and returning to the TARDIS, there was nothing I was going to do or say today that I was going to feel right about. Great.

**I know it was a bit of a depressing way to end it, but the chapter was getting too long and did have to cut it off there. I am going to be writing the next chapter covering the rest of the episode quite soon, as I'm back in the mood now so no more hiatus yay!**

**Guest reviews:**

**Lilith: Is that name due to Supernatural, the Mortal Instruments or other? Just curious ^_^ Thanks a lot, by the way, it means so much to me.**

**Guest 1: Again, thank you so much. Exactly! Geronimo, now :)**

**Guest 2: Wow, thanks so much! I'm really glad you like these stories and I hope you continue to read this one, and write your own of course. Actually, I'm planning on doing something similar to that. Not sure if it'll be saving Rory, as that's a bit too big of an event to mess up, but Talia will realise the importance of messing with canon at some stage. Thanks again ^_^**

**LOTCR has gotten an account, so I have replied to her personally.**

**If there are any other reviews that I have not replied to, please PM me and remind me so I can reply :) A big thank you to everyone again and see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I thought I'd do the next chapter as you've all been so great and supportive and I really can't tell you how much I appreciate it ^_^ Also...It's my birthday today! I'm 19, shah! So I'll be changing my username accordingly. Also, I'll make it Talia's birthday in the fic, too. You'll see. Anywho, as always I'll get to the guest reviews at the end of the chapter and as always I hope everyone enjoys :)**

Ten minutes later, I was walking somewhat gloomily behind River, Amy and the Doctor. The soldiers - or rather, clerics - mingled around us. I guessed they were meant to be guarding us, but because I knew what was going to happen to some of them I wasn't overly comforted.

The thought suddenly struck me that, back on Earth time, today would be my birthday. I had checked the date that morning. I was 19 today. That meant I had been the Doctor's travelling companion for over a year. Wow. That's one heck of a way to spend a year, and I regretted absolutely nothing.

Cheered up somewhat as I reminisced about the fun and crazy adventures we had - although they did hold a sorrowful flavour, as most of them weren't with _this_ Doctor - I sped up a bit to walk next to River.

"Sorry about what I said earlier." I told her quickly.

She looked surprised. "Oh, don't worry about that. Seeing as how you know everything, it's not surprising that you would ask a question like that."

"A question like what?" Amy called back, curious as ever.

River grinned her signature grin. "Spoilers, Amy."

The redhead sighed exasperatedly. "It's always 'spoilers', River! Can't you tell me anything?"

"Very little, I'm afraid." River said, but Amy insisted so they both got into a discussion about the Doctor, more than slightly making fun of him.

I walked over to the Time Lord himself. He was trying to work out something on River's scanner, but I decided to wait until she pointed out that he was holding it upside-down.

"Something's wrong." The Doctor muttered without looking up.

"Pardon?"

"With you. There's something on your mind."

I smiled; he might pretend to be aloof, but he always noticed. "Yes, there is...but it's not really something I can talk about. It has a lot to do with what happens next and the fact that I can't do anything to prevent it."

"Welcome to the majority of my life." The Doctor said; his voice light-hearted for the most part, but concealing the age-old weight that the sentence carried.

"Yeah..." I murmured. "Anyway, Angels again, huh?"

I expected him to grin, but he turned to me very seriously. "This time, don't blink. You might end up in Antarctica next time where you will die much quicker. Alright?"

I nodded. He seemed satisfied, so he went back to inspecting River's device.

For the most part, I tried to stay in the background as we made our way through the tunnels. I agreed with Amy about going to visit the Aplans at some stage, keeping quiet about the fact that the statues _weren't_ the deceased bodies of the two-headed species. The whole time, hairs stood up on the back of my neck with the knowledge that we were being watched constantly from hundreds of sightless Angel eyes.

I also noticed Amy continually rubbing at her eye and knew that she was imagining stone dust falling between her fingers. My heart ached...how did the Doctor do this? Not say anything so that fixed points could occur?

When we returned to the main room because Cleric Bob had fired at one of the statues, I very nearly spoke...but didn't. However, the Doctor could see my distress and it didn't take long for him to put two and two together that something was going to happen to Bob. He shot the cleric a regretful look even as he reassured him that his fear would keep him alive, before we continued exploring the 'maze of the dead'.

That was when the Doctor and River realised the truth about the statues. He instructed us all to get behind him, which we wasted no time in doing, then we turned off our flashlights for the tiniest of seconds.

A strange feeling grew inside me and it took me a few seconds to realise that it was the feeling of the Time Lord energy within me activating. It had been so long since I had last used it, that the feeling was unfamiliar.

Looking down at my hands, I saw that the energy was ghosting over my skin in feathery golden tendrils, flashing a few times, disappearing, then reappearing again. Slightly heavy-headed, I reached out and tapped the Doctor on the shoulder.

"Doctor...what's going on?" I asked, indicating the energy.

A frown creased his forehead as he took my hands in one of his and examined them, watching the energy flicker in and out of existence. Then he looked at an Angel.

"They're feeding on the energy." He muttered in shock.

"What?" I demanded, a bolt of fear sizzling from my head to my toes.

"Just like they're feeding on the radiation from the Byzantium, they are doing the same with the Time Lord energy you have inside you, which is, of course, ten million times more potent." He looked worried, which wasn't helping.

"Why aren't they doing it to you?" I asked. _Or River_, I finished in my head.

He pondered that for a moment. "I don't think they can access the energy inside me. I can't even access it until I am about to regenerate. However, you can, as we've seen. Your energy is like a fire; stand close enough and you'll absorb the heat."

"Then I need to get away from the Angels." I concluded, having no complaints about that. I couldn't risk either having the energy sucked out of me by the Angels, which would leave me exhausted and useless, or to have it activated further...where I had little to no control over my own actions.

The Doctor nodded, pulling me behind him as he suddenly noticed that an Angel behind me was getting too close.

"Run." The Doctor commanded to us all, and we wasted no time in obeying. I shook the mist from my head and focussed on getting as far away from the quantum-locked creatures as possible.

Amy ended up behind me, so I grabbed the Doctor's arm and yelled, "Go and help Amy!"

"What do you mean?" He asked, before he realised that Amy had stopped several metres away. He ran over to her and I caught up with River and the soldiers.

"Where's Amy and the Doctor?" River asked. I explained what was going on, looking up to see the bottom of the crashed Byzantium hundreds of feet above our heads.

The Angels were closing in. My relief at gaining distance from them vanished as the energy rose to the surface a bit stronger. I tried to fight it, but knew it would be a losing battle; too many Angels.

The two missing members of our group turned up and the now-Angel Bob asked to speak with the Doctor.

"You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down." Angel Bob said.

I knew that struck a chord, which clearly showed as the Doctor's frown deepened and guilt entered his eyes. But the Angel was wrong, it was only trying to bait him, as River explained to Amy. The Doctor's advice was good; fear keeps people alert and alive. I certainly knew that my senses were all running on maximum, my reflexes taunt and ready for anything.

That's when Angel Bob mentioned the trap.

"This trap has got a mistake." The Doctor told him, smiling now. There was the mischievous twinkle in his eyes that was a carry over from his previous regeneration; always a tell-tale sign that he was going to do something both crazy and bloody brilliant. "A great big whopping mistake."

"What's that, sir?" Angel Bob asked.

"Trust me?" The Doctor asked to us all. Amy, River and I all nodded instantly.

"Of course." I said. Father Octavian and his men also agreed, giving up his gun when asked.

"On my signal, jump."

"What signal?" Father Octavian asked.

"You won't miss it." The Doctor answered.

"Sorry, can I ask again?" the Angel actually sounded confused. Well so it should be, after all the wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff its species has put us all through. "You mentioned a mistake we made?"

"Oh, big mistake. Huge!" The Doctor cried out, the cocky genius he was. "Didn't anyone every tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

"And what would that be, sir?" the Angel asked. I almost laughed; it sounded very calm, when really it should have been terrified.

"Me." The Doctor practically growled, before firing the gun.

I jumped.

**Well there you go. Another cliffhanger, I'm sure you all remember that I used to do that ^_^ Well, this isn't really that much of a cliffhanger...only the same as how the episode ended. It's way harder than I thought to write an episode and make it exciting, rather than just telling exactly what happened in the episode itself. I really hope I succeeded. I don't think I'll be doing too many adventures based on actual episodes...Anyway, review response.**

**Guest: Aw, thanks so much. Your support means the world, and I mean that really genuinely ^-^ Again, I am SO sorry for the hiatus...**

**Thank you to everyone else as well. Especially a big thank you to Owllover123 who, while reviewing another story, asked about this one and helped get me inspired to return to it. Till next time ^_^**


End file.
